pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Bombbash
Bombbash (爆弾 Bakudan) is a character from P.M. Universe series. She was first appeared in Bomberman Land for Wii in 2008. Appearance Bombbash is a young girl with brown eyes, white arms, has black ox horns hair and pink rounded hands (when struck by electric attacks, it is shown that those are her actual Bomberman arms). For her attire, she wears a red qipao, black karate pants, black sneakers with white soles and white short socks. She even wears a black belt around her waist and a red scarf around her neck. Critical Finish Hong-style Prime Strike: Knocks her opponent in the air and performs several attacks that make a Japanese sequence. She then poses as the opponent falls down and got hit by the explosion. Critical Edge Rampaging Dragon (Soulcalibur V - Maxi): Attacks her opponent, before she delivers the finishing blow. Demon Laser Cannon (Soulcalibur V - Devil Jin): Delivers a flying kick into his enemy, flies underneath them, shoots them into the air with a laser attack and then grabs them to slam them to the ground. Raging Dragon Zodiac (Soulcalibur VI): Hits her opponent multiple times with her nunchuks. She throws her nunchuks into the air and delivers a fiery punch to her opponent as a final blow and catches her nunchuks. Appearances Game Appearances * Bomberman Land * Soulcalibur IV * ModNation Racers * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 * LittleBigPlanet 2 * WWE '12 * Soulcalibur V * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - as Asuka * WWE '13 * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * LittleBigPlanet 3 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * Fire Pro Wrestling World * WWE 2K19 * Soulcalibur VI * WWE 2K20 In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Nuclear Bomb (Fireman's carry facebuster) ** Tiger Bomb (Sit-out powerbomb or double underhook powerbomb) * Signature moves ** B.K.O. (Knockout punch) ** Swanton Bomb (High-angle senton bomb, from the top rope or while springboard) ** Hurricarana ** Diving fist drop ** Frankensteiner ** Dragon screw ** Diving moonsault ** Dragon sleeper ** Sleeper hold ** Multiple kick variations *** Drop *** Super *** Enzuigiri Championships and accomplishments * WWE Women's Championship * WWE Divas Championship Trivia * Bombbash wears Chinese clothes, despite she's from Japan. * Her original name is "Bombit", a pun name for "Bomb It!". * Her chibi form was based from Bomberman series. * Bombbash's voice for M.U.G.E.N is from X-23 from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Bombbash's "Critical Finish" instant kill move for M.U.G.E.N was loosely based on Kenshiro's infamous Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken from Fist of the North Star series and May's Ultimate Whiner overdrive from Guilty Gear Xrd. ** Her instant kill music is Take Over from Persona 5 Royal, instead of the unique Fatal K.O. theme from Fist of the North Star. ** The commentary you heard during the instant kill are Mr. McMahon and Jerry Lawler from WWF WrestleMania: The Arcade Game. Gallery Fire Pro Wrestling World - Bombbash knocked out Adam Cole.jpg|Fire Pro Wrestling World: Bombbash defeats Adam Cole Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Bomberman